


Monsters to Heroes

by Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs



Series: Time for a Revolution [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Isaac is still Pack, Kira came back, References to Marvel, Scott is a badass, Stiles applies his druid and tech skills, The Pack are the Avengers, scott is captain america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs/pseuds/Thunderbirdswolvesandlilacs
Summary: Monroe has had the Supernatural Community in a (metaphorical) chokehold for the last two years since her escape from Beacon Hills. It was only a matter of time before the existence of the supernatural was no longer a bedtime story...Or rather, horror story. But how do you convince the world taught to fear you, that you are not actually the enemy?





	Monsters to Heroes

**(Scott’s POV)**

I leaned back my chair, hoping to rest my eyes a bit after the last few stressful days. It was taking a lot of time (and arguments), but the Supernatural Council was finally starting to make some headway.

Even though we defeated the anuk-ite Monroe still managed to get away. In the two years since she’s amassed a huge number of supporters and created what she called the Monroe Republic. While the supernatural was still unknown (for the most part) to the entirety of the world, more and more confrontations (and massacres) have been bringing more things into question.

For that reason high prestige members of the supernatural community came together to confront my Pack about what the hell had gone down in Beacon Hills. Apparently my Pack’s reputation in the supernatural community at large left half wanting to kill us for indirectly causing Monroe’s existence, while the other half sang us praises for standing up to the Hunters. Eventually it came down to Lydia suggesting that a council needed to be formed in order to deal with the upcoming threat of not only Monroe, but _exposure_.

For the last one and a half years the Council have been drafting different laws, regulations, alternative measures, and potential PR tactics to be enacted both prior to and after our existence is finally revealed. The PR team was especially important in the event that the supernatural is revealed suddenly. It would be their job to explain the truth about supernatural creatures to the public, and discredit any false misconceptions based off of the innumerable movies, books, and folklore.

For example: _Vampires don’t need to drink human blood to survive. Animal blood, and raw-near raw meats will sate them just fine. They are weak to garlic like werewolves are to wolfsbane. They **can** go out into the sun, they’re just very sensitive to UV rays (they do **not** sparkle!). And a stake to the heart would kill anyone_.

Essentially it was the PR team’s job to convince people that supernatural creatures were just human with a different anatomy.

Of course unless we come up with alternative food sources all our efforts will be for naught. Right now I was going to UC Davis for a degree in biochemistry (I _will_ be a vet someday) and Kira was working towards a degree in holistic medicine. The two of us along with Deaton, my Mom, and Dr. Geyer were trying to create artificial blood and other kinds of alternative food sources for creatures such as wendigos and sluaghs.

But creating artificial human flesh, blood, and organs that simulate all the taste and nutrients that wendigoes (etc) would need is even harder than it sounds. Luckily we have other scientists all over the world working with us or else we’d be screwed.

There was also the issue of human trafficking, territories, lone supernaturals, and Hunters. It was finally agreed upon that any and all human trafficking needed to be banned. It would no longer be tolerable for humans to be captured and used as blood slaves or livestock (emphasis on live). Any direct-from-the-source feeding required _willing_ consent and no death after the feeding has concluded.

Of course we were still working out the strict level of enforcement that would be necessary for this to be accomplished, but it was a start. Organizations for lone creatures, such as omegas and newly bitten werewolves were starting to expand in popularity (in part because of Monroe massacring Packs and other supernatural families).

Territories were a tricky subject. Places like Atlantis and the Seelie Courts can be easily argued as their own sovereign kingdoms and countries. But for creatures like werewolves who shared their territories with towns under other larger governments, things were far more complicated.

Of course we are still obligated to follow the laws set in place of the countries and states/towns we lived in, but a territory map was being made up of what Packs (etc) lived where and would be given to the government once we were sure they wouldn’t use the information to kill us. Until then it would be the PR team’s job to explain to political and government officials that Pack territories didn’t effect laws, and that we weren’t controlling anything politically, just culturally for our own species. However, certain regulations were created for their reassurance, such as the fact that any territorial disputes must not place outside parties at risk, or break any laws set in place by the state/country they reside in (e.g. property destruction, murder).

The real problem however were the Hunters. While there was a “code” a majority of Hunters now choose to ignore it (as if they didn’t before). The Calaveras were a surprising ally in the fight against the Monroe Republic. Araya claimed that without the Code they were no better than the monsters they were supposed to hunt, so she took personal offense to Monroe and everything she represented.

Chaos. Anarchy. Genocide.

Unless Monroe was stopped the reveal of the existence of the supernatural would start World War III. It would make our war against her and Gerard look like a playground scuffle. Monroe’s existence was a threat to the very future and safety of the world itself. Until she was caught (or killed as Stiles and Malia insisted) we are to remain in hiding for as long as possible.

Though it was getting harder and harder to go about our lives due to being public supernatural figures. Lydia refused to go to coffee shops anymore due to a plain-dressed Hunter poisoning her latte with mistletoe.

Even if I don’t live to see the Coalition of Species Equality and Peace Accords passed, hopefully all our work on them won’t be for naught.

And with that depressing thought I closed my eyes and focused my senses on the going ons around me, distracting my mind from all the stress.

I listened to the gentle lull of Beethoven as a mother tried to calm her infant, the excited chatter of a boy’s curiosity for the machinations of flight, the smell of mint gum and leather. I focused my hearing around the roar of the engines, bouncing around to each of the passengers on the flight. After a few minutes of using my senses as a form of meditation my ears caught the sound of a triple knock. Soft, but distinguishable....Almost like a signal.

“Everything is ready” the female voice of our flight attendant sounded.

“Good. Make sure they remain comfortable and unaware” a man replied.

I recognized the low baritone as our pilot’s voice. Unaware?

“Soon those freaks will be rid of for good” he continued in a hushed whisper. The malice in his voice made my hair stand on end.

It _couldn’t_ be.

“For the Republic” our flight attendant replied.

“For the Republic” he echoed assuredly.

My eyes shot open. I turned my head to face Allison next me. One look at my face told her everything she needed to know. “Where?” she demanded. “The pilot and flight attendant. They’re plotting something. I don’t know what, but their definitely with Monroe” I whispered in fear. As I began to turn around to warn the rest of my Pack on the plane Allison grabbed my face to look at her again.

“What?” I demanded. “Don’t. If you turn around looking like you do it might cause them to step up their plans if they think that we’re onto them” she stated. I nodded. Instead I focused on our Pack Bond. Sending my fear and concern to Stiles, Malia, Kira, and Liam. I immediately felt their attention snap to me through the Bond. Focusing on the Bond I telepathically sent the warning to my Pack.

I wasn’t telepathic per _say_ , but as a True Alpha I was able to take the emotions normally felt by everyone in the Pack Bond and communicate them in a way that the Pack understood the words behind the emotions being sent to them.

Immediately I felt Malia’s confidence (“I can take her”).

Liam’s fear (“What’s gonna happen?”)

Kira’s worry (“Their not gonna do something with all these people around right?”)

And Stiles’ anger (“Their willing to let fifty-plus people be collateral damage if it means killing us”)

I sent calming waves to my Pack (“It’ll be alright”).

Stiles just sent me his exasperation (“We _need_ a plan”).

The seatbelt light went on in front of us. “Ladies and gentleman we will be experiencing some turbulence shortly so please fasten your seatbelts” the pilot announced.

As I was pondering exactly what we could do my ears picked back up on the pilot muttering to himself. I immediately focused in onto what he was saying.

“A minute to incoming. My God watch upon the Republic and purge the evil from this world” the man said, almost like a reverent prayer. My fear spiked.

“Incoming? What the hell does he mean by that?” I thought panicked.

“Hey daddy. What’s that?” the little boy in front of us asked, pointing to something out the window. I glanced out my own window, focusing my sight on the dot streaming closer and closer, smoke trailing behind it.

A missile.

A fucking missile.

I immediately shot out of my seat and made for the cockpit. “Missile!” I shouted, shoving the flight attendant out of the way and yanking the cockpit doors wide open.

“No!” the pilot roared, fighting me as I lifted him up and threw him out of the control room. Malia immediately grappled the man to the ground and knocked him unconscious with a move MMA fighters would be jealous of.

I immediately grabbed the wheel and turned the plane sharply to the right. The passengers screamed in fear as we essentially did the equivalent of a one-sided wheelie mid-air. The plane rocked with the force of the missile as it passed us, singing the side of the aircraft as it went. I turned the plane back flat but clearly my non-experience as a pilot was showing seeing as the plane was still wobbling a bit. Spotting the autopilot switch I immediately flicked it up and left the cockpit.

As I walked out I scanned the plane. “Everyone alright?” I asked loudly.

The plane reeked of fear and confusion. Some people smelled faintly of pain and were holding their heads, but for the most part everyone looked to be in one piece. Allison and Malia had tied up the pilot and flight attendant with the dummy seatbelts they used to show passengers how to buckle.

“No. No we’re not okay” a man said standing. His expression was furious.

“We’re not okay because you’re all still alive!” he scowled, taking out a knife.

As he did nine others stood up from different seats in the double-wide plane. Each of them taking out a type of weapon.

Hunters.

Passengers screamed in terror. “Don’t do this” I pleaded, “There are innocent people on this plane who could get hurt”.

“Necessary collateral damage” the man sneered.

“Get them!”

**(Third POV)**

Passengers shrunk as far back in their seats as they could as the men charged at the Pack.

Two men with stun wands swung at Allison who spun away on her heel, trading places with Kira who grabbed a wand in each hand. Electricity sparked ineffectively against her as she absorbed the power, her arms crackling with electricity as she did. Malia flipped over Kira, landing her thighs around the one Hunter's neck and flipping them backwards, slamming the man hard onto the aisle floor. From her crouched position Malia then swiped the legs out from under the other Hunter and knocked him out with an elbow strike to the face as his back hit the floor.

Allison had gone back to her seat and taken out her mini-crossbow from her carry-on. Setting her arrows she took aim and fired at a Hunter who had taken out a pistol and taken aim at Scott, who was currently using the bagua he had learned from Deucalion to dispatch two Hunters by making them (hilariously) crash into each other’s skulls. She fought the urge to snicker as she heard a kid cry out, “Yeah get’m!” 

“AHHHH!” the Hunter screamed, clutching his hand where the arrow had sunk into it and dropping his gun. Stiles then swung his luggage over his head and smacked it atop the Hunter’s skull, knocking him straight to the floor. Suddenly there was a ton of kids crying out their support for the Pack to “Beat the bad guys!” even as their terrified parents tried to shush them.

“Daddy more missiles!” the boy from earlier shouted, catching everyone's attention.

The Hunter with the knife from earlier stood in the front of the aisle adjacent to Scott.

“Didn't think there'd be more did you? Of course there are. Always have a backup. Especially when dealing with _your_ kind. Except this time you won't be able to stop it” he mocked. The passengers began to scream in panic again.

“Stiles try and stop the missiles” Scott ordered.

“Yeah give me the easy job” Stiles muttered, turning the top of his belt buckle clockwise.

Suddenly a silver metal-like substance flowed out of the belt buckle, forming to his body and coating him in an armor. As the metal wrapped around him it shifted in color, with his “pants”, “sleeves”, and fingerless “gloves” turning dark forest green, and the metal around his head turned transparent, making it seem like he only had a high metal collar.

Stiles activated the suit and after a moment of what seemed like him vibrating to others, he phased straight through the bottom of the aircraft, missing the awed and startled gasps as he did.

“Cool!” a girl shouted out as her father pulled her back to her seat as she tried to feel the floor where Stiles had gone through.

As Stiles exited the plane and hit the open air he kept himself tucked as he somersaulted downwards, the plane moving away from him. As he was making another turn he activated the suit at his feet, transforming and extending the metal into a skateboard/surfboard-like structure, and with his suit’s electromagnetism manipulation feature he soared forwards through the sky, trying to catch up with the plane.

**(Stiles’ POV)**

I couldn't help but feel pride in myself for being able to create such a technological marvel (even if it was an accident).

In my experimenting with Deaton and Ken to try and create new metals that would be effective against most supernaturals (using a method similar to the modified druidic ritual Marie-Jean had used) I accidentally created a metal that could mold and shape much like a shapeshifter’s ability to shift (I decided to call it Shifter’s Metal - imaginative right?).

To make it even more badass I even combined it with the Dread Doctor's tech, given me similar electromagnetism manipulation skills (though only when wearing the suit).

Lydia was still POed that I wasn't taking advantage of my electrical engineering and technology talents and joining her at MIT, but I wanted to be an FBI agent still (especially since Monroe's goons were everywhere).

Soaring closer to the plane I swung my hand right, using the electromagnetism to knock a missile off course and into another missile. The blast from the explosion right below the plane shook the aircraft, but otherwise left no damage much to my relief.

**(Liam's POV)**

“Five Hunters left” I thought.

“Stupid monster” a Hunter insulted, coming up in front of me.

“Look you don't want to fight me” I said, trying to reason with the guy.

“Ha! Trying to look like the good guy for all these people? You and I both know what you really are. A _monster_ ” the Hunter sneered, waving his knife around wildly as if there wasn't people on either side of his shrinking away in fear.

“You're putting innocent people at risk” I said, getting angry at his narrow-mindedness.

“A necessary sacrifice” he replied automatically.

“Geez. I want to know how Monroe brainmushes all these people so well” I thought sardonically.

“Look you don't want to make me angry. So stop swinging your knife around. You're gonna hurt somebody” I demanded, my anger rising.

“Oh? You mean like this?” he said, swinging his knife in front of a baby's neck.

“NO! No no no no please no not my baby!” the distraught mother cried out, tears streaming down her face. A cry of outrage came from the rest of the passengers around us.

I took one breath. Then two. Then three.

“The sun, the moon, and the truth” I thought, desperately trying to keep myself calm.

“Please someone, my baby!”

The sun, the moon, and the truth. Breath in, breath out.

“What're you gonna do now freak?” the Hunter mocked.

The sun, the moon, and the truth.

“Get on your knees!”

“Please my baby!”

“ROOOOAAARRRRR!”

My fangs elongated and my eyes glowed gold, my appearance changing in response to my rage.

The Hunter violently startled, removing the knife from the baby's neck and taking a step back, now shakily pointing the knife at me. But before he could do anything I slammed my palm into him with such force he shot across the air and into the wall at the back of the plane.

I huffed and huffed. Willing myself to calm down as the threat had being removed. I looked back to the mother and her chd to make sure they were alright, but she only gave me a gasp of fright and clutched her baby tighter.

**(Third POV)**

Noticing that Liam was distracted Kira whipped out her belt sword and used it as a focal point to help her more accurately direct her waves of lightning, sending a bolt at a Hunter taking advantage of Liam’s lowered guard. The passengers screamed just as loud as the barbequed Hunter.

“Whoooaa!” a kid shouted in awe.

“Well, at least the kids aren't scared of us” Kira thought.

Meanwhile, Allison was blocking another Hunter's knife attacks with her crossbow. Taking the opportunity she used her crossbow to push his arm across the other side of his body and kicked him in the nuts, making the Hunter fall to his knees with a pained grunt.

“Ooo damn” a male passenger cringed.

Ignoring the commentary Allison knocked the Hunter out with a smack to the head with her crossbow.

Malia high kicked a Hunter who managed to back up enough to dodge the brunt of the blow, but was still knocked off balance. Taking advantage Malia roundhouse kicked the Hunter to the floor.

“Stay down” she commanded, nearly growling at the man.

“Yeah you show’m!”

“Girl power!”

**(Scott's POV)**

“You know this isn't right” I said, trying to appeal to any kind of humanity left in the man.

“What's not _right_ is _you_. You and your _friends_ ” the Hunter sneered.

I let out another sigh. The Hunter took out a second knife. I waited for him to make the first move, my body tensed, ready to attack or defend. After a moment of sizing me up, of _plotting_ , the Hunter charged forward. I expected him to swing his blades straight at me...but he didn't.

Instead he arched his blades close to the passengers. So close they would be hit if I didn't move his hands away from them. I swiped my hands underneath his arms as the blades neared the passengers’ faces, pushing them upwards. The Hunter took advantage of the opening and kicked me in the stomach, pushing me back a step. The Hunter swiped his right blade at me while swinging his left at another passenger.

I swiped below his left wrist, grabbing onto it and then blocking his right blade from the inside of his wrist. Anticipating an attack this time I leaned my hips back to dodge his knee jab, and then used my grip on his wrists to spin him away from me.

“That bastard is using the fact he knows I'll protect the passengers first, even at my own expense” I thought angrily.

“I need to end this quickly” I thought determinedly.

**(Third POV)**

“He needs help. That meanie is playing dirty” seven year old Seth thought. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his toy Captain America shield.

Getting a look of assured determination that only a child could pull off, Seth jumped out of his seat, managing to dodge his mother's grabby hands, and ignoring her desperate pleas to come back.

He sprinted down the few feet to the dark haired guy fighting the bad guy with knives. “Here! Use this!” Seth shouted, getting both Scott and the Hunter’s attention.

The Hunter smirked. “This is my chance” he thought evilly, knowing the wolf would unhesitantly throw himself in harm's way if it meant protecting some brat.

As if in slow motion, Scott watched as the Hunter moved over into his aisle and lunged his left knife at the kid.

In one fluid motion Scott grabbed the toy shield with his right hand and encircled the boy with his left arm, spinning the two of them 360 degrees. As they turned back around toward the Hunter Scott raised the shield, using it to block the Hunter's knife, while making sure to keep the kid tucked under his left arm and away from the Hunter's reach.

“Whoooaa" Seth said in quiet awe.

Scott took advantage of the Hunter’s momentary scowl to push at him with his strength, slamming the toy shield into the Hunter's face, stunning him as he stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the floor.

Looking up Scott saw that the pilot had somehow freed himself and was trying to make his way back to the cockpit.

Changing his hold on the toy Scott launched the shield like a frisbee, the toy slamming into the back of the pilot's head and knocking him back onto the floor.

Scott straightened back up and gently placed the boy down on the floor. Scanning his surroundings he saw that all the Hunters had been taken care of.

“Mommy Mommy Captain America is real!” Seth shouted in excitement, grabbing onto Scott's shirt as he jumped up and down. Scott looked down at the kid in disbelief.

“...What?” he thought uncomprehendingly.

“See Daddy I told you superheros are real!” another boy said, pointing to Scott.

That proclamation broke the dam keeping the passengers quiet. Suddenly the entire plane was filled with roaring cheers and applause.

A bunch a little girls got up from their seats and surrounded Malia, pawing at her shirt.

“You're the _real_ Black Widow aren't you?”

“You're so pretty!”

“Can you teach me how to do that?”

“You're Thor and Hawkeye right?” A preteen boy asked turning to Allison and Kira. The two women looked at each other in surprise at the question.

“Is that mjolnir?”

“Do you have a larger bow like the Boy-You uses in the movie?”

“Can you make it storm?”

A boy sat up in his seat, trying to get closer to Liam, blatantly ignoring his grandmother’s attempts to make him sit back down and away from him.

“Can I have your autograph?” he asked Liam excitedly.

“M-my autograph?” Liam stammered, “W-why would you want my autograph?”

“Cause you're the Hulk. Duh” the kid said as if it were obvious.

“W-what?” Liam said surprised.

“The Hulk. He's the strongest and bestest Avenger” the boy said, proudly pulling on his green Hulk t-shirt to display the image of the green hero more clearly.

Liam was speechless.

Just then Stiles phased back into the plane, landing on his feet with a thud.

“So. What'd I miss?” he asked nonchalantly.

“IT’S IRON MAN!” a boy screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping onto his seat cushion.

Stiles' reeled back in surprise, giving a comically scared side-eye to Scott.

“Scotty. What's goin on?” Stiles asked in a sing-songy voice.

Seth went right up to Scott with an excited yet serious look in his eyes.

“You’re the _real_ Avengers aren’t you?!”

* * *

**(Third POV)**

“Alright guys. We're supposed to be having a serious Pack Meeting here” Scott said exasperatedly.

“We _are_ being serious” Liam stated firmly, but his mock seriousness was ruined by the smirk on his face.

“We’re the Avengers!” Mason declared excitedly.

“We’re not the Avengers” Scott deadpanned.

“We are _totally_ the Avengers” Ethan retorted smiling. Jackson just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics.

"Does that mean we have to start wearing tights? Cause I don't think I can pull that off" Isaac mused.

"More like it would clash with your compulsive need to unnecessarily adorn yourself in scarves. In _seventy_ degree weather" Stiles retorted.

“Is it bad that I kind of want to name my sword mjolnir now?” Kira said semi-jokingly.

“I'm good with being Black Widow. She's a badass, and nobody cares if she suddenly rips someone's throat out” Malia stated.

“You're spending way too much time with Derek” Stiles deadpanned. Said beta just rolled his eyes.

“Nerds” Hayden said with a shake of her head. Though she was smiling.

“Your nerd” Liam muttered, giving her a quick peck to the lips.

“Mason _does_ have a point. It makes sense” Corey said hesitantly.

“Of course it makes sense. Scott is Captain America, Stiles is Iron Man, Malia is Black Widow, Allison is Hawkeye, Kira is Thor, and Liam is _totally_ the Hulk” Mason said smiling wide, sounding like he just proved the existence of alternate universes.

“A guy with 'breathtaking anger management issues’. That doesn't describe Liam at all” Theo commented sarcastically. Liam just gave him a (semi) non-heated glare.

“Does that make the Monroe Republic Hydra?” Stiles wondered out loud.

“You mean a neo-nazi organization trying to take over the world and change it to fit it's views?” Derek commented dryly.

“Guys. We are not the Avengers. No-one is a superhero. And no-one is Captain America” Scott stated, tired of repeating himself for the upteenth time. Allison rubbed his back in an attempt to relieve some of his tension.

“Uh yes you are. You know why? Because someday and someday soon Monroe is going to reveal the existence of the supernatural to the entire world. And when that happens we need to be able to show them that we’re not the monsters that she’s gonna say that we are” Stiles stated.

“We need a symbol” Lydia stated.

It wasn't a question.

The entire Pack looked over at Scott.

Realizing that he wasn't getting out of this Scott let out a huff.

“I'm not wearing tights”

* * *

**(Third POV)**

_“The footage is fake. It’s just some scam for a bunch of kids to get their twenty minutes of fame”_

*Click*

_“These kids aren’t normal! They need to be detained until we know just how they tick”_

*Click*

 _“Eye witness reports from the survivors of the terrorist attack claim that their saviors are nothing short of heroes”_

*Click*

_“They are a threat! What’s stopping them from using their abilities against us un-enhanced people?”_

*Click*

_“Who’s to say that there aren’t more of them out there right now hiding out of fear?”_

“They should be hiding” Monroe said darkly.

“Heroes” she scoffed.

“Well played Scott. Well played” Monroe muttered, glaring at the image of the young Alpha on the screen as if he could actually hear her.

“General? What’s our next move?” former deputy Vargas asked.

_“And you aren’t afraid of what they can do?” a reporter asked._

_“They’re real life superheroes. Why would I be afraid of superheroes?” the teenager scoffed._

“I think it’s time we showed the world exactly what they should be afraid of” Monroe stated resolutely, standing up from her chair.

_“An asthmatic teenager whose dream was to make first line of his sports team no matter how many times he was rejected changed overnight into the peak of human perfection and slowly stepped up the ranks to sports **captain** and a leader and secret vigilante, protecting his hometown alongside his friends from various serial killers and a terrorist organization. If this sounds familiar to you it’s because it’s almost the exact backstory right out of a Captain America comic book” the news anchor detailed._

_“Scott McCall and his friends truly are real life heroes straight out of the comics. Watching the video footage of the six of them defending an aircraft from terrorists was like watching the Avengers movie come to life” his co-anchor commented in like._

_“While there are several questions and concerns on how these young adults could do the things they did, one thing is for certain. No matter who, or **what** they are, they **are** heroes”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it!
> 
> What do you all think? Should I continue into a Part 2?


End file.
